


Please find me the fic

by Le8mebee



Category: Tony/Loki - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le8mebee/pseuds/Le8mebee
Summary: It's about Loki taking Tony(dubious consent). Graphic rape scenes, BDSM. Them continuing like that. Liking each other. Soul bond, Pja Ey I think it was called. Them going to Asgard. Tony helping Loki secure supporters in court. BDSM. Tony meeting Loki's children. 100 chapters. Not completed. Not able to find it





	Please find me the fic

It's about Loki taking Tony(dubious consent). Graphic rape scenes, BDSM. Them continuing like that. Liking each other. Soul bond, Pja Ey I think it was called. Them going to Asgard. Tony helping Loki secure supporters in court. BDSM. Tony meeting Loki's children. 100 chapters. Not completed. Not able to find it


End file.
